Kyuubi's Games
by August Stark
Summary: Kyuubi loves to play games. He plays some gomes to find his mate. He chooses ten people to play with him. Who will Kyuubi choose as his mate?
1. Chapter 1

**August Stark: **This is my first story so when you are done reading please tell me what you think.

**Summary:** Kyuubi loves to play Games. He plays some games to find his mate. He chooses ten people to play with him. Who will Kyuubi choose as his mate?

**Characters**

_Seeker_

Kyuubi: fox demon

_Hiders_

1. Naruto: fox demon

2. Sasuke: wolf demon

3. Sakura: bunny

4. Hinata: white tiger

5. Neji: white tiger

6. Gaara: raccoon

7. Sai_: _cat

8. Choji_: _human

9. Shikamaru_: _cat

10. Ino_: _pig

**Chapter one: ten people**

**Kyuubi POV:**

I sat in my chair in the dining room eating my lunch. Today was the day I would finds myself a mate with a game of hide and seek. I can't wait to see who I'll be playing with. I kept my fire colored hair in a low pony tail, manly to keep it out of my face. Then Kakashi walks in with ten of my guard's right behind him. In each of their hands was a tied up young adult between eighteen and nineteen. I was twenty-five; I like them young and still a virgin, because I want them to only know my touch when I play with them.

There was Ino, the pig demon with her pink ears and tail. There was Shikamaru, the cat demon with his black ears and tail. There was Choji, the human and his bag of chips. There was Sai, the cat demon with his black ears and tail. There was Gaara the raccoon demon, with red and black striped ears and tail.

There was Neji the white tiger demon, with white and black striped ears and tail. There was Hinata another white tiger demon, with white and black striped ears and tail. There was Sakura the bunny demon, with pink ears and tail. There was Sasuke the wolf demon, with black ears and tail. Then there was Naruto a fox demon, with blonde ears and tail.

Naruto was a rare colored fox demon. And I know he was going to be fun to play with. I always wanted to play with him, because each time I see him I would flirt with him. When I did he would get a scared look in his eyes, he would true to hide it from me. Then he would yell at me to leave him alone or call me a pervert.

The worst I did to him was when I rubbed myself up against him when I was hard.

**Flashback**

_I was walking through the village when I seen Naruto in his orange kimono. He looked so cute and sexy in his orange kimono. I started to think of him in my room underneath me with his kimono half way undone and him begging me to touch him with lust in his eyes. This mad me hard made me lust for him more. So I got a strange thought in my head and I wanted to see what Naruto's would do. So I walked up to him put my hand on his hips and pulled his ass into me so he could feel how hard I was up against him. He jumped and tried to get out of my grip, which made me even harder. The he elbowed me in the face and kicked me in between the lags and ran to Neji and Gaara._

**End of Flashback**

That is why I love him, he fights to get away from me. Even when he knows I'm the leader of this pack and strong them him.

**Naruto POV: **

I did not like what was going on I was freaking out, we were in Kyuubi place. Kyuubi was worse then the Uchiha's when it comes to something he wants and it scares me. Not only that I think Kyuubi has a thing for me which makes me nerves. What dose he want with us all. There is Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Choji and Shikamaru. Is Kyuubi staring at me, he is. I want to run away so badly right know.

**Kyuubi POV:**

I stood up from the table and walked over to them. Naruto is so cute when he is nerves. Each time I got close Naruto looked like he wanted to runaway. "Ok we are going to play some games today to find my mate" I smiled at them. Naruto started fight the guard that was holding. I could tell he wanted to runaway which made me want him more. "The first game is going to be hide and seek. I'm going to give you 20 sec to runaway and hide somewhere" I was going to enjoy this a lot.

**Naruto:** I was dry humped by Kyuubi!

**August Stark:** Yap XD

**Kyuubi:** Stop you bitching you know you liked it ;D

**Naruto:** I… (blushes)

**Kyuubi:** See, would you like me to do more this time (toothy smile)

**Naruto:** No Kyuubi! (Kyuubi attacked Naruto and starts to take of his shirt)

**August Stark:** Hay knock it off!

**Naruto:** August thank you for saving me (Naruto started to stand up)

**August Stark:** Oh I'm not helping you (smiles) I'm helping Kyuubi.

**Naruto:** What? (Kyuubi graves a hold of Naruto and smiles)

**August Stark:** Yah if you go down the hallway there will be room and Kyuubi you will be thanking me later (I smiled evilly).


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Hide and seek**

**Kyuubi: POV**

"I'm going to count to twenty and you all are going to hide from me. Do not make this easy for me" I stated to all of them. The guards began to untie them, than left to their post.

"What if we don't want to play" Choji asked, eating his chips.

'_Where did the bag of chips come from' _I asked myself. I pulled my ponytail out and let my hair fall down my back. "Yes, you have to play, the only way you won't play is if I don't choose you for the next game" I smiled at everyone.

"What! That's not fair; If Choji and I don't want to play we shouldn't have to" Naruto yelled at me. He is so cute when he is angry. "Not only that what if we don't want to be your mate. We have a choose who we want to mate with!" Naruto was upset. I walked over to him.

"Naruto, if I'm stronger then you then you have no choice in the matter" I said leaning into his ear. "And the more you fight me, the more I want you." I whispered, so only he could hear me. I pulled away from Naruto who was blushing big time. Then I heard a growl and a hissing noise, I turned to my side to see Sasuke growling and Sai hissing at me. Sasuke and Sai walked over to Naruto. The both grabbed Naruto arm and pulled him away from me. They glared at me then each other, they wanted Naruto as much as I did.

"Back off; Naruto is mine!" Sasuke yelled at me. My eyebrow twitched at what Sasuke had said. All the Uchihas were alike, when they wanted something or someone they got it. But not this time. Naruto was going to be mine.

"No, Naruto is mine so back off the both of you!" Sai yelled. Soon after Sai and Sasuke were glaring at each other. Naruto pulled away and walked over to were Gaara was. Those two were like brothers; they lived together with Iruka their adopted father. I would have to deal with him later.

"Ok, we are going to get this game stared. 1." is all I said before Naruto ran off to hide, with Sasuke and Sai right behind him. Ino was right behind them, with Hinata. "." Everyone had gone to hide from me.

**N/A POV**

**With Choji **

"Where can I hide?" Choji asked himself, walking down the hall. Choji stuck his hand in his bag of chips to find it was empty. "Oh man I'm out of chips. This is not my day," he stated. Choji walked though a door to find himself in the kitchen. Choji eyes widened at how big the kitchen was. "I wonder what kind of chips he has" Choji muttered while walking over to the cabinets. In the first two there was canned goods and boxed food. When he opened the next cabinet to find all kinds of chips like Regular, Sour Cream and Onion, Jalapeño, Dill Pickle, Sour Cream and Cheddar, Barbeque, and more. Choji was in heaven, he was jumping for joy and he had forgotten all about the game. He opened the regular bag of chip and began to eat away. "I guess this is my day," Choji said, taking a bite.

**With Shikamaru**

"This is too troublesome for me" Shikamaru yawned? to himself. He walked down the hall opening doors as he passed. The first door he opened was to bathroom, then to a second room which was a closet withholding a mop and broom. Then he came to one of the guest rooms to find a nice looking bed. "This is perfect place for me to hide for awhile and I can get me some z's" he said, pulled back the covers and slipped in between them. Pulled the covers over his head and fell straight to sleep.

**With Naruto**

"At least Sasuke and Sai stopped following me" Naruto said running down the hallway looking for the front door. When he finally found the front door two guards, stood there with Kakashi. Kakashi smiled through his mask and waved. "Kakashi," Naruto smiled at him. "You want to let me though?" hoping Kakashi would let him since he and Iruka were together.

"No can do, Naruto" Kakashi stated still reading his ICHA ICHA book. "Kyuubi asked for you personally, you should feel happy about that, Naruto. Anyway don't you like Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book.

"No, where did you get a crazy thought like that!" Naruto blushed a bright red.

"Well … you talk in your sleep and you're always whispering his name. Asking him to touch you more or something like that." Kakashi smiled behind his book.

"No, I'm not! I'm asking him to stop!" Naruto lied, his face redder then before. "Anyway when do you see me sleeping?"

"When me and Iruka are still up at night playing around," Kakashi look to see what Naruto would say next. Naruto stood in front of Kakashi shocked at what he said to him. Yeah Naruto knew Iruka and Kakashi were together but had never said anything to them about their sex life.

"Pervert! I did NOT need to know that!" Naruto yelled at him.

"You will be doing the same thing sooner or later." Kakashi smiled a pervertedly.

"No I won't if you let me out" Naruto said using his sad look that almost worked on everyone. The guards behind Kakashi all said "Ah, so cute."

"Naruto you know that does not work on me, so why do it?" Kakashi asked him.

"Fine, if you don't let me out I will tell Iruka about this" Naruto knowing the weaknesses of Kakashi.

"I talked to Iruka about it, He said it was ok" Kakashi said, returning to his book. Naruto was shocked that they would talk about it without him. Was Kyuubi planning this the enter time?

"Fine, but you can start buying your own ICHA ICHA books. Because Im not giving you mine anymore." Naruto smiled. Kakashi looked away from his book with an evil glare at Naruto.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would, and you know it."

"20!" Kyuubi yelled.

"You better go hide, and I will get you back for threatening to mess with my books." Kakashi promised. Naruto ran off to find a hiding spot before Kyuubi found him. When he found a place it was in the launary room. He hid himself in the dirty clothes pile. The maids giggled at this, but went quiet, fast, so they would not give away his hiding spot.

**With Sakura**

"Like hell I'm hiding I'm going to make Kyuubi lust for me. Naruto takes Sasuke from me so I'll take Kyuubi from him!" Sakura smiled, running down the hall looking for Kyuubi's bedroom. When she found the bedroom, the walls were a dark purple and his bed was king size with crimson silk sheets and covers. "Perfect," Sakura said, running to the bed.

**With Sai**

"Naruto? Where did you go? I want to hid with you." Sai mutter to himself. "Well, I better at least find a place to hide." Sai looked everywhere. He went from the dinning room to bedrooms, then he found the living room. Sai looked around the room searching for a good hiding spot. He squeezed him self in between the wall and the couch. "Who does Sasuke and Kyuubi think they are? Only I can be with Naruto, they'er dickless" Sai muttered, softly.

**With Neji and Gaara**

Neji and Gaara ran down the hall to find a guest room. "Neji, we NEED to find a place to hide" Gaara urged.

"We can hide in here" Neji pulled Gaara into a closet.

"Cramped in here." Gaara tried to move around as well as Neji. By the end of it Neji's knee was between Gaara legs. "Ahhhh" Gaara moaned "Neji stop moving." Gaara began to moan again, each time Neji moved. Neji smiled at this and began to move his leg back and forth. Gaara moaned and wiggled around.

"You like that, don't you Gaara?" Neji loved this more than anything right know.

"Neji you pervert! Sto…p" Gaara moaned leaning into Neji chest. Neji reached down to Gaara's pants, and felt that he was hard. Gaara jumped when he felt Neji touch him. Neji began to rub his hardened dick with his hand and began to kiss the raccoon demon.

**With Hinata **

'_I wish I knew where Naruto was, I want to hide with him' _Hinata thought. She walked around, looking for a place to hide.

"20!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Oh no!" Hinata said. She rushed to a door, which turned out to be a walk-in closet. Hinata climbed up to the top shelf and hid behind some rolls of toilet paper.

**With Sasuke and Ino**

"Ino, why the hell did you follow me, and its you fault that I lost Naruto! Why the hell did you flash me and Sai!" Sasuke yelled. They were hiding in a bathtub, in one of the guest rooms. A few min ago Ino had flashed her boobs at Sasuke and Sai which made them both stunned. When they came too Naruto was gone and they both were severely pissed off.

"Well Naruto, told me too" Ino smiled, hugging Sasuke. Sasuke pushed Ino off of him and sat across from her.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke glared at her.

"He was tired of you and Sai following him. So, Naruto told me flash the both of you. Ino said, leaning over and hugging Sasuke around the waist. Sasuke struggled to get Ino off of him.

**With Kyuubi**

Kyuubi started in the living room. He looked in the corners under tables. Then he look behind the couch, where he found Sai hiding. _'That the worst hiding spot, but typical place for a cat to hide' _Kyuubi thought to himself. "Get out of there" Sai wiggled his way out from behind the couch. "Do you know were Naruto is at?" Kyuubi asked

"No, I don't. Not that I would tell you anyway?.." Sai yelled at Kyuubi. "Anyway Naruto wouldn't feel anything even if you did mate, because you have nodick." Sai smirked.

"Go sit in the dinning room, before I kill you." Kyuubi glared at Sai as he walked away. Kyuubi made his way down to the laundry room. He walked in to see the maids were doing laundry. "Have you seen anyone come in here to hide?" Kyuubi asked his maids.

"No sir" one maid answered. Kyuubi left after he got his answered. Five min after Kyuubi left Naruto dug him self out of the dirty clothing.

**With Naruto**

"Oh my god, that was close." Naruto gasped heading to the door. "Thanks," Naruto smiled at them before leaving. Naruto ran down the hall to the closest door. He opened it up to find Sakura in the room, trying to be sexy. "What the hell are you doing Sakura!" Naruto almost yelled.

"I plan to get Kyuubi to have sex with me. He is strong, sexy and so much more. And since you took Sasuke away from me, I'm going to take Kyuubi away from you." Sakura smiled at him.

"I don't like Sasuke; There has never been anything between us!" Naruto argued. Then walked into the bathroom to see the bathtub full of water and bubbles. "Sakura did you do this?" "Yes" he heard threw the door. Naruto didn't want to leave so he sat next to the bathtub. He was to tired to run anymore.

**With Kyuubi**

Kyuubi walked down the hall. Then he heard some noise coming from one of his bath rooms. Kyuubi opened the door slowly.

"Ino stop it. I don't know how many time I have to say this but; I'M GAY, I LOVE NARUTO. So you fan girls leave me allow." Sasuke could not be more clear then that.

"That's ok, we be Sasuke/Naruto fan girls. And each time I see you guys well yell; SASUKE/NARUTO WE LOVE YOU! Ino yelled.

"Would you be quite I don't want Kyuubi finding us, ok" Sasuke was pissed. He did not want to be with Ino, he wanted to be with Naruto. Then the curtain was pulled back. Ino and Sasuke jumped, Ino screamed a little.

"To late, and there will be no Sasuke/Naruto fan girls. But there will be Kyuubi/Naruto fan girls." Kyuubi loved the sound of that. Naruto with him would be heaven to Kyuubi. "Go sit in the dinning room until I'm done" Kyuubi pointed at the door. After Sasuke and Ino left, Kyuubi did as well. To finish his search for Naruto.

**With Neji and Gaara**

Neji was holding Gaara up against the closet wall. With one of his lags up in the air.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT IN NEJI!" Gaara yelled. The tip of Neji's dick was at Gaara's entrance.

"Gaara I got you ready for this, and I know you want this." Neji smiled, slowly entering Gaara.

"Ahhhhh…I ah… I'm wor…ried ahhhh that ahhhh Ky…uu…bi fin…ds us" Gaara's moaned more with each thrust.

"Gaara you feel so good right know" Neji gowned with each thrust. Neji and Gaara did not notice that Kyuubi coming in. The closet door swung open.

"What do we have here?" Kyuubi smiled, looking down at Neji and Gaara. Who were still attached to each other. Gaara was redder then his hair. Neji just smiled, and Kyuubi laughed his ass off at the two. "Ok, when your done go to the dinning room. And clean up you mess when your done." Kyuubi laughed, closing the closet door. After Kyuubi shut the door to the room. Then Kyuubi hear moan coming from the room.

"Neji thi…s is s…o ahhhh you…r ah fault." Gaara moaned, wrapping his lags around Neji's waist.

"Yah, well the look on your face when he caught us; Was cute as hell." Neji smiled, trusting deeper into Gaara. Gaara began to move with Neji.

"Neji ab…out to cum AHHHH!" Gaara moaned, reaching his climax. Gaara tighten around Neji dick.

"AHHHHH!" Neji moaned, spilling his seed in side Gaara. "That was the best we had in a while." Neji smiled waking out of the closet. Gaara came out stumbling across the room.

"I swear Neji if I get pregnant, your uncle and Iruka will freak out." Gaara told him, he grabbed a towel and began to clean himself off. Then tossed it over to Neji.

"Don't were if you do, I'll stay by your side all the way throw it." Neji walked over to Gaara and placed a kiss on his forehead. When finally dresses and cleaning up their mess the head for the dinning room.

**With Kyuubi**

Kyuubi made it down the hallway to the kitchen. Where he found Choji eating his last bag of chips. "WTF!, Happed to my KITCHEN!" Kyuubi yelled, bags of chips were everywhere.

"Hi, sorry about the chips and the mess." Choji taking a bite out of a chip. "I also for got to hide."

"I CAN SEE THAT!" Kyuubi eye twitched. "Just go to the dinning room please" Kyuubi toke a deep breath and let it out. His kitchen was a mess, and he had to buy some more chips.

Kyuubi made his way down the hallway. When he hear a noise come from a closet door. He opened it up and looked around, didn't see anything at first. Until he heard the noise again. Kyuubi looked up to see Hinata moving around. "Hinata how did you get up there?" Kyuubi asked.

"W…well y…y…you s…see I don't know." Hinata sound like she was about to cry.

"Here, let me help you down." Kyuubi reached up and grabbed Hinata as if she was a child. He sat her down on the floor, on her two feet. "Why don't you go sit down in the dinning room." He watched as Hinata walked off.

'_Naruto where the hell are you, I'll find you sooner or latter.' _Kyuubi thought to him self. _'I cant wait to find you, because I have plans for you MY LITTLE NARUTO.' _Kyuubi smiled, Kyuubi was broke out of thought when he head a snoring coming from the room. He walked in to see Shikamaru sleeping in one of his guest beds. "Hay wake up, this is not a hiding spot."

"This is troublesome" Shikamaru yawned getting up from the bed. "We go to the dinning room right?" He asked walking off.

'_The last place I haven't looked is my room.' _Kyuubi thought, he made his way to his room hopping Naruto would be there. Kyuubi opened the door to see candles flicker in the dark room. He walked fully into his room, Sakura was on top of his bed in a sexy gown. "WTF are you doing!" Kyuubi yelled.

"Kyuubi; I want to be your mate, please have me as your mate" Sakura crawled across the bed. "Please Kyuubi-san" putting her hands around his neck. Kyuubi pushed her way.

"Sakura, I like Naruto. Not you or anyone, the only person I want as my mate is Naruto" stepping away from her. "Why don't you go to the dinning room and wait until I find Naruto." Kyuubi turned around, and was about to leave.

"What is with everyone; What is it about Naruto that everyone what's from him!" Sakura yelled, she was tired of everyone lusting after Naruto and not her. "He dose nothing but sleep around with everyone." Kyuubi was pissed, he turned to Sakura, with hatred in his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kyuubi yelled, Sakura was scared. "You don't know Naruto, the reason people lust for him. Is because he is kind to everyone he meets, pure, a fighter and more beautiful then you in many ways. Just to let you know Naruto is a virgin still, unlike you." Sakura was upset at what he, had told her. "You need to leave know." Kyuubi pointed at the door. Sakura did as he asked not looking back. Kyuubi sat down at the end of his bed.

**With Naruto**

'_Did he real mean all of that'_ Naruto thought. _'Why is he doing this to me. I always feel weird around Kyuubi; like when he talks to me, smiles at me, and when he touches my arm.' _Naruto came out of his thoughts, when he heard someone coming to the door. _'SHIT! What do I do' _Naruto did not know what to do. So he lock the bathroom door. _'I don't want him to see me right know' _Naruto ran around the bathroom looking for a place to hide.

"WTF! Why is the bathroom locked?" Kyuubi wiggled the door handle. Naruto began to walk back words way from the door. (SPLASH) Naruto had fallen into the tub that she made for Kyuubi. The water was know cold and the bubbles were gone.

**With Kyuubi**

When Kyuubi herd the splash that came from the bathroom, he freak-out. He broke the bathroom door down, to find a wet blonde fox in his bathtub. Kyuubi walked over to the tub, pulled Naruto out of the tub. "I finally found you." Kyuubi smiled pulling Naruto out of the tub. Naruto face was red, when he seen Kyuubi walk in. "Did you hear everything that was said? Kyuubi asked garbing a towel from the counter top.

"Yes." Naruto muttered, in a low voice.

"Sorry you had to hear all that." Kyuubi handed Naruto the towel. Kyuubi left the bathroom to his bedroom.

"Kyuubi, did you mean what you said?" Naruto was at that bathroom door.

"Do you mean when I said you were nice, pure, a fighter and beautiful?" Kyuubi looked over at Naruto, who had shook his head yes. "Yes, I did mean it" Kyuubi smiled, walked over to Naruto, who stepped back. "Naruto answer me this; Why do you try to avoided me?" Kyuubi stopped walking.

"Because; I feel funny when I'm around you" Naruto answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Each time I'm around you my heart feels like it going to jump out of my cheats. Then I get nerves around you." Naruto blushed, a deep red. Kyuubi wanted to jump for joy.

"Naruto do you want me to tell you what wrong?" Kyuubi asked, Naruto shook his head yes.

"You have a love me." Kyuubi was happy with what he had leaned today. His blonde fox love him and didn't have a clue. "Do you want me to prove it to you?" Naruto shook his head yes. "Alright who have you kissed?"

"Well I kissed Sai willing, and Sasuke was by force." Naruto answered. _'Why the hell is Sai and Sasuke kissing something that belong to me' _Kyuubi thought to himself. "But I didn't like it, I didn't feel anything from them." Naruto added. Kyuubi was happy with that answer. Kyuubi walked or to Naruto grabbed his chin lifted it; so he could kiss Naruto on the lips. Naruto began to kiss back, then Kyuubi tongue entered Naruto mouth. When Kyuubi pulled away, Naruto was breathed hard.

"Naruto did the feel right."

"Yes."

"Did it feel good too."

"Yes."

"That's good, that is how you feel when your in love." Kyuubi smiled. "Well let head to the dinning room so we can tell everyone"

"Tell everyone what?"

"That you're my mate."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled being pulled out of Kyuubi's room. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: keep away**

"All right, listen up!" Gaara yelled. Gaara was standing he had something planed. Neji was leaning back in his chair staring at Gaara's butt. Everyone looked at Gaara, wanting for him to talk.

"Alright, we know both Kyuubi and Naruto like each other. Well we played his game know he is going to play our game. Who is in it with me?" Gaara stated.

"I'm in" Neji smiled enjoying his view.

"I… I'm… in… to" Hinata stuttered.

"Count me in" Choji choked after biting on a chip.

"I'm not going" Sakura pointed out.

"I'll go but it troublesome" Shikamaru yawned.

"Me to" Ino cheered.

"Good, oh and Kakashi is part of this" Gaara mentioned.

"What about Sai and me?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you two would rape Naruto first chance you got" Neji pointed out sitting forward. Sai and Sasuke sat back in there chairs. They had their own plans for the blond fox.

"So… what are we doing then?" Ino asked.

"We are going to play a game of keep away" Neji stood up. Gaara sat down in his chair, letting Neji have the floor.

"We know they like each other, but Naruto is our friend and I want to see how far Kyuubi will go to get Naruto back from us. So we are going to run around Konoha, keeping Naruto away from Kyuubi as long as possible. Kakashi will let us out when it comes time to run." Neji looked at everyone that was at the table.

"He is almost here" Kakashi called behind the door.

"Ok every one keep quiet" Neji whispered.

**With Kyuubi and Naruto**

Kyuubi walked down the hall dragging Naruto along with him.

"Kyuubi, why do you want to tell everyone that we are mates so soon?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi stopped and trued around to meet Naruto's blue eyes.

"Because the faster they are gone, the sooner you can start yelling my name" Kyuubi smiled. Kyuubi began to walk dragging Naruto along. I took Naruto awhile to figure out what he meant. It had downed on Naruto what he meant.

Everything was going way too fast for him; he was not ready for the adult stuff. All Naruto knew is it was called 'sex' and it involved two people. Nothing more than that, yah Naruto knew that Kakashi and Iruka had sex but he didn't know how it worked. When they arrived at the dining room everyone was quite.

"Naruto and I are mates" Kyuubi smiled.

"Know you all can leave," Kyuubi pointed at the door. Everyone stood up from their chairs. Then all of sudden Sasuke and Sai were next to Naruto. Sasuke throw Naruto over his shoulder, and then Sasuke and Sai ran off. Everyone accepted for Gaara and Neji were shocked at what happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK" Kyuubi yelled running after them.

"Did you see that coming?" Neji asked, looked over at Gaara.

"Yes, you?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, well we better go after them. Keep Naruto away from Kyuubi until we get to Iruka's house" Neji smiled. Everyone was running after Sasuke and Sai.

**With Sasuke, Sai and Naruto**

"What the hell Sasuke put me down right know!" Naruto yelled trying to get lose, but all Sasuke did was tighten his grip on him. At this point Naruto was getting pissed off, he didn't love Sasuke. Naruto told him so many times, that he did not love him.

"Naruto, shout up" Sasuke told Naruto. That was Naruto last straw. He kneed Sasuke in the gut, causing Sasuke to drop him. Naruto began to run off when Gaara grabbed him.

"Gaara what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"We want to test how munch Kyuubi likes you." Neji explained, popping up next to Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"We want to make shore he loves you" Gaara explained. Naruto under stood what he meant, because Gaara was like a brother to him. Naruto ran next to Gaara and Neji. With Kyuubi right behind them.

"Kakashi open the door!" Neji yelled. Kakashi opened the door, letting them throw.

"Why did you let them through?" Kyuubi asked, glaring at Kakashi.

"You will have to follow them and find out" Kakashi stated. Kyuubi began to run after them.

Everyone who was in on the game showed up. There was Ino, Choji, Hinata, and Shikamaru. They all ran down the road. Than they all ran off in their own way, with a Naruto with each other.

Kyuubi stopped and stood there not know who to go after first. He thought about where to go first, where Naruto would hide. So he went to the Hokage Mountain first, where he found Naruto lay next to Shikamaru. "I found you Naruto." Kyuubi grinned evilly; Naruto got up to run away.

"No you don't!" Kyuubi yelled, jumping at Naruto. A puff of air appeared when Kyuubi grabbed Naruto. "DAMIT, it was one of his fucking clones!" Kyuubi yelled, looking over at Shikamaru. Who was still lying there, trying to fall asleep?

"Shikamaru where is Naruto?" Kyuubi asked.

"The last place you would look, latterly" Shikamaru yawned.

"OK? Thanks I think" Kyuubi said, looking confused.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered before falling asleep.

'_What is the last place I would look?" _Kyuubi thought, as he walked down the street. _'I know where he is.' _Kyuubi smiled, starting to run down the road.

**With Gaara, Naruto, and Neji**

"Iruka-sensei, we are back" Naruto called walking throw the door. Iruka was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Ok, is Neji with you guys?" Iruka asked from the kitchen.

"Yes he is" Gaara answered. "We going to be in the game room" Gaara told Iruka before going up stairs. They made their way up stairs, to the first door on the right. Which was the game room; it had a 32 inch TV and all there video games and more.

"So how long do you think it will take him to find us?" Neji asked looking at the movies they rented for the night. They had Fright Night, Shark Night, The Green Hornet, Your Highness, Drive Angry, and Thor.

"I don't know? I guess we will have to wait and see" Naruto answered. "Hay lets watch Your Highness, I hear it's funny. And all the other movies are meant to be watched at night." Naruto suggested. Gaara and Neji agreed with Naruto. Neji popped in the DVD, they all sat down in the beanbag chairs. "Hay, when are you going to tell Iruka and Hiashi about your relationship? You know about being boyfriends?" Naruto asked, looking over at Gaara and Neji. Gaara and Neji sat next to each other, with Neji's arm around Gaara's.

"We will tell them when we are ready" Gaara whispered, with embarrassment.

"I hope it's soon, Hinata, Kakashi, and I don't like being the only ones that know." Naruto sighed.

"You're not the only ones that know." Neji smiled, and Gaara blushed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto look over at them with a quieted look.

"We got caught having sex in one of Kyuubi guest room closets." Gaara blushed a deep red color.

"Who caught you guys?" Naruto asked, trying to holding back a laugh.

"Kyuubi" Neji said, before Naruto burst into laughing.

"NARUTO, IT NOT FUNNY!" Gaara yelled, turning an even redder color. When Naruto stopped laughing the movie was stating. They sat there for two hours and watched the movie "Your Highness." They were about to watch the next movie when Iruka called them down for dinner. When they made it down stair, they found Kakashi and Kyuubi sitting at the dining room table.

"We have a dinner guest to night guys, so behave." Iruka warned.

"Hello." Kyuubi smiled at them.

"When did he get here?" Naruto asked Iruka.

"About ten or fifteen min after you did, he asked if you were here. I told him you were up stairs, but he said he would wait until you come down. Also said you were playing a game." Iruka answered, walking over to the dining room table.

"I guess I win." Kyuubi gave them a devilish smile.


End file.
